LUCIANO AND MAYER: A CHRISTMASDOLL
by stardiva
Summary: well here it is my annual as world turns lucaino and mayer xmas story. Here is the last chap of this story but there will be more luciano and mayer stories in the new year.
1. Chapter 1

Luciano Grimadi Whitingham stood at the edge of the Grimaldi pond on this clear crisp cold December night. But he did not notice the cold. He was in the arms of his dark haired handsome husband Mayer Whitingham Grimaldi. He sighed contently as he felt gentle warm lips pressing on his neck. He felt arms around his waist as he felt his husband's cheek press against his own. He shivered slightly as a warm voice spoke " You are chilled my Luciano."Luciano sighed contently as Mayer began to rub his shoulders. They then continued their walk arm in arm and shared kisses.

The warmth of his husband's strong and wonderful hands washed over him like a gentle rain. He and Mayer were spending the holidays on Luciano's boyhood home. Luciano's mother Lillian Grimaldi Snyder and her new husband Holden had welcomed the couple with open arms as did Luciano's three siblings Faith , Natalia, and Ethen. He had spent countless Christmases on this estate as a child. But none of his childhood Christmas were like that first Christmas eve he had spend in his Mayer's bare arms in Lucaino's family's gate house.

Last christmas Mayer had proposed to him at a grand christmas ball. They had married the following summer. This christmas was their first one as a married couple. They had spent the day with Luciano's siblings playing in the new fallen snow, also getting the Chrismas tree . After they had dined that evening, They had decided to go for a moonlite walk along the banks of the Grimaldi pond. They walked hand in hand. They soon came apon the Grimaldi gatehouse. They stood at the door in each others arms, sharing a warm tender kiss. Luciano broke the kiss,"Shall we go inside, my love?" Mayer smiled softly and nodded and they made their way inside.

Soon a fire was laid in in the fireplace and the tree ( that was in the gate house) was lit. and brandy poured. Luciano and Mayer soon settled down on the settie in front of the fire. They helped each other off with their clothes and begain to make love. Luciano sighed contently as he felt Mayer's soft lips against his bare chest. Each kiss and caress, Luciano received from his husband, he gave back. He straddled his husband's body and they both cried out as they felt Luciano's maleness enter his husband's body. Mayer's hands roamed his husbands bare body as he felt Luciano's lips gently sucking his nipple while he still was in Mayer's body. Together they climaxed in a glorious burst.

.After they soon lay in each others arm. Luciano poured them fresh brandy and they sat sipping it, and enjoying being naked in each others arms in the glow of the crackiling fire. Mayer ran his fingers through luciano's golden hair to which the later closed his eyes. Luciano opened his eyes and looked in to his lover's eyes . Mayer smiled as he rose and gathered his young husband and carried him to the bedroom.

Once there, he placed Luciano down on the bed and sat down beside him. Luciano sighed contently as Mayer closed his eyes and begain to run his hands over Lucaino's bare skin. Smiling to himself, Luciano knew this game. it was one that they called Blind master.

To which Luciano was to lay on the bed naked as Mayer, eyes closed, caressed his body. Luciano was to lay perfectly still as Mayer's fingers touched him. He moaned slightly aching to touch his husband. He could feel his maleness hardening and noticed the game was having the same effect on his husband. Forgeting that he was not allowed to touch Mayer at this point, Luciano lifted his hand to touch Mayer's hand but was gently slapped away. Mayer opened his eyes and looked at his husband in mocked sterness.

"No Luciano, You know the rules you may not touch me. I am Master,tonight, you are my Christmas "doll.". You are to obey my wishes. And my wish is for you to lay here as I touch your body with my lips and fingers. I wish to play with my "Luciano " Doll Does my Luciano doll understand his master?" Luciano licked his dry lips, and whimper "Yes Master, Luciano understands."

Mayer smiled as he closed his eyes and put his fingers on Luciano's temple. His fingers begain their Christmas Journey. He heard Luciano sigh, this caused Mayer to smile to himself as his fingers touched his cheeks, then made their way down to full wonderful lips. eyes still closed Mayer reached down and kissed his blond "Doll." Luciano sighed into the kiss but he did not move. Mayer spoke, "Master loves his "Christmas Doll." His fingers ran down Luciano's throat and then his chest, stopping to give extra attention to each nipple with both his fingers and his lips. He sucked each nipple as his fingers continued down Luciano's body. Soon they reached the part of Luciano's body they wanted to be at. Mayer( his eyes still closed) begain to caress Luciano's manhood causing Luciano to cry out in pleasure.

Mayer smiled as he opened his eyes and looked at his companion. He knew the his being blind part of the game was over. But his playing with his "doll" was not. Mayer gathered Luciano into his arms and he made love to his wonderful "Doll". Mayer listened as a bell from a nearby church toled the midnight hour. Thus declaring it Christmas day. Between kisses his "Luciano doll" sighed "Happy Christmas dear dear Master." To which Mayer responded with a kiss and sighed "Happy Christmas My "Christmas Doll."

ANOTHER CHAPTER TO COME.

HOPE YOU LIKE


	2. Chapter 2

Mayer listened as a bell from a nearby church toled the midnight hour. Thus declaring it Christmas day. Between kisses his "Luciano doll" sighed "Happy Christmas dear dear Master." To which Mayer responded with a kiss and sighed "Happy Christmas My "Christmas Doll."

This next part is in Mayer's pov.

I awoke to find myself alone in the bed, naked but so very content. I looked around the room for my husband and find that I'm alone in the room. I called out "Luciano?" Again I looked around the room and saw the green velvet dressing gown that was draped over the chair along with my bedroom slips with a note attached.

" Merry Christmas, Dear Master, Put this on when you wake and join me in the sitting room. Love your Luciano "Doll" Smiling to my self, I put on the robe and the slippers and then made my way to the sitting room. I was greeting by a beautiful sight.

My Luciano was sitting on our sofa completely naked, smiling at me suductively. Beside him, on our coffee table was a Bottle of Vintage Vanpaigne, two glass goblets, and a bowl of fresh strawberries ( along with a small bowl of whipped cream) and our gifts to each other under the tree.

I went to sit beside him and he greeted me with a kiss. "Merry Chirstmas Darling." He reached over to undo my robe but I stopped him and looked at him puzzled "Luciano, we are due up at the main house to open gifts with the family."

He nuzzled in closer and smiled "No, we are not, I spoke with mother yesterday afternoon and we are not going to the main house till dinner tonight where we will give the family their gifts then. Then we will proceed to the party." Again I frown "But will we not be missed? By your brother and sisters? " Luciano shock his head "No, Mother and Holden are taking my sisters and brother to church after breakfast, then they are attending a production of a new play called "Peter Pan." this afternoon. We have the day to our selves"

We lay and sipped the vanpagne and ate the Strawberries and the whip cream. Luciano nuzzled my neck as his fingers gently ran over my bare chest.I took hold of his hand and hold it tenderly as we kissed . We then gave our gifts to each other. I had gotten him a red cardigan. "Oh Mayer it is gorgous. I love it." He kissed me tenderly and spoke softly "I love you dear husband" and watched as I opened my gift.

My heart swelled for it was a new Grey Greatcoat with a velvet green scarf. I smiled warmly "Oh, Luciano, its wonderful, It is perfect." I looked over at him and leaned in "You are perfect My Luciano."

Luciano drew me closer and we shared a kiss meant for lovers, and married couples. To which we were both. We lay together enjoying each other. We then got up and dressed and went out to enjoy the wintery day that was Christmas.

this next bit is in third person.

The couple walked alone the quiet streets of Old Town, Luciano looked at his husband, "You look so dashing in your new coat my darling." Mayer blushed as he drew Luciano close kissing his husband softly. "And you look so boyishly charming sitting there in your new red sweater and that cloth cap, My dear Luciano."Soon they sat together in a outside cafe, holding hands and sipping hot coffee.

Mayer spoke as he sipped at his cup. "When do we have to head back home for Dinner with the family." He smiled as Luciano took out the silver man's pocket watch out of his trouser pocket and studied it. It had been Mayer's christmas gift to him last year. Mayer had had the watch inscribed"MAYER LOVES LUCIANO. FOR ALL TIME."

Luciano had told his husband that , along with the wedding band on his hand ,the watch was his prize possesions. Luciano spoke"It is 11 O'clock now we are due up at the main house at 6." Luciano ran his hand up Mayers arm suductively." We could go back to the gatehouse and have a bath and have a nap. What do you think of that husband mine?" Mayer stood up and extended his hand to his young blond husband who took it eagerly."I think that would do very nicely." The couple then made their way back to the gatehouse.

Once there they were there, a bath was drawn. They soon shed their clothes and stood together in the middle of the room. Mayer gently touched Luciano's bare shoulder with his lips ,giving him quick butterfly kisses. Luciano lead Mayer to the bath tub and got in to the warm water and moaned in pleasure.

Mayer picked up a wash cloth and got in behind his husband. He then gently ran the soft cloth over his Luciano's body which caused the later to moan in pleasure. Luciano sighed "what a wonderful christmas. I love you." He rested his hands on Mayer's theigh as Mayer kissed his shoulders.

They lay together in the warm soapy water, sharing kisses and gentle touches. They finished their brandy and got out and dried them selves and then made their way to their bed. Soon they were in each others arms under a slik comforter and soon drifted off to sleep.

Ok poppets here the next chap

what do you think. hope you like. there will be two more chaps. one at the ball and one after to end Christmas day( at least i hope so) got some other bunnies to tend to but this will get done.)

hope you like. Oh and the grey greatcoat is homage to the grey jacket noah thought Luke got him for that last valentines day. ( when they were looking at apartments.)

and of course luciano looks adorable in red so of course...


	3. Chapter 3

They lay together in the warm soapy water, sharing kisses and gentle touches. They finished their brandy and got out and dried them selves and then made their way to their bed. Soon they were in each others arms under a slik comforter and soon drifted off to sleep.

This next bit will be in Luciano's pov.

As I stand in the crowded grand ball room, sipping Vanpagne, I watched as Mayer twirled my sixteen year old sister round the dancefloor. I smiled to my self ,Right from the moment my family met him, my family had been accepting of our relationship. Mayer of course had charmed them with his manners and his pleasant smile.

Faith had told me once , she liked Mayer because he treated her like a lady and not a child. Tonight was no exception .I knew my other siblings, Natalia and Ethen also adored my husband.

I had just put my glass on one of the near by tables when they came over to stop where I stood. Faith thanked Mayer and hugged him. "Thank you Mayer, Luciano, You are so lucky. One day I hope to find such a man as your Husband. " Mayer kissed her hand politely and bowed deeply. "It was my pleasure, madame." Smiling, Faith spoke as she looked around. "Now if you gentlemen will excuse me. I must best go help mama." She then left us.

Mayer, came to my side and put his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek."Hello My Luciano."He then lead me out to the dance floor. My body found its spot as it often did in my husband's arms. We gazed at each other contently and gently kissed as we danced.

Mayer hummed the song as we did. I put my head on his shoulder as he lead me around the floor. " I love you , Luciano. Are you happy?" I smiled at him "Darling, Happy doesn't begin to cover what I am feeling on this christmas night. I am in the arms of the man who makes me happy. The man I love." Mayer smiled as he held me close. He gazes at me. "You look so handsome my Luciano."

I blushed happily as my husband cupped my face in his hands and gave me the sweetest kiss I had ever gotten from him. I close my eyes in sheer pleasure of the kiss. As we danced I glanced around at the other couples on the floor. My eyes happened apon my Mother and her new husband Holden Snyder.

I watched as he held her tightly yet gently as they danced. Discreetly I saw them share kisses. Mayer spoke "It is nice to see her smile Luciano." I nodded "Yes it is. I can see that Holden Snyder makes her happy."

It was true,since the death of my father, a veil of sadness seemed to have clung to her. Then a few years ago she had thought that love had come her way again in the form of Dustin Donovan.

They had become engaged, But Donovan was proven to be a rogue and a scoundrel. He had broken my mother's heart by cavorting with another. A distant cousin of mine, a Lucielle Mongumery by name. Outraged, Mother had broken their engagement, casting Donovan out of our lives. Just when it seemed that love would never come her way again, Mother had found love in the form of Holden Snyder.

Holden Snyder had been a stable hand on our estate for as long as I could remember. He had taught me how to ride and how to care for horses as my father was often away on business. Holden became my confident, the one I could tell things to that I could not share with Mother and Father.

It was Holden who had caught me kissing a visiting school chum (whom I had had a slight crush on at the time.) in the stables when I was in my teens. We had just taken of our shirts and the young man,( Kevin Davis by name) had begun to kiss my shoulder, I had begun returning the kisses when Holden had walked in on us. ( it was in the days before I had met Mayer.)

After Kevin had left , Holden had talked to me about it. I had confided to him that I had these feelings for men. He had not judged me and promised that he would never speak of it . Holden had kept my confidence by not telling my parents what he had seen. Kevin had left later that day with his parents.

Kevin had left a note stating that he did not have homosexual tendencies and that it had been a joke to him. His rejection had hurt me deeply. I had vowed never to open my heart to another. My heart filled with hate for Kevin. I was sure love would never come my way.

But then I met Mayer at boarding school ,and all that changed. Mayer had soon helped me open my heart to the possiblity of love.

I knew of the torch Holden had held in his heart for my mother. I had noticed the way he often looked at her. His eyes often lit up when she entered the stables when she wished to go for a ride on one of our meny horses. Since the day in the stables with Kevin, Holden and I never spoke of either the incident or of his feelings towards my mother.

Even during mother's relationship with Dustin, Holden had watch them but still kept his feelings to himself. After the relationship with Dustin had ended in had been there for her and helped her pick up the pieces of her broken heart. I had urged him to tell her how he felt. Holden had finally professed his love for her. Soon after, they had married , with my blessing.

I feel Mayer gently nuzzling my neck, bringing me out of my thoughts. I lead him to a private corner of the grand ballroom and began kissing his bare neck just above his shirt collar. This made my husband softly groan at the contact . "Luciano..."

I lean him against the wall, gently pinning him and speaking between the kisses. "I wish to pleasure my husband." I hear him sigh"My Luciano." I put my hands up and adjusted his tie and then kissed him. he gazed at me contently."I love you."I took hold of his hand and lead him through the crowd , we got our coats and said our good nights to our family and walked out the front door in to the crisp cold christmas night.

Ok weird spot i know but there will be one last chap in this story but there wiil be meny more in the luciano and mayer stories in the new year. Bg best get those binuculars ready giggggggggles. so what do we think poppets?


	4. Chapter 4

I took hold of Mayer's hand and lead him through the crowd , we got our coats and said our good nights to our family and walked out the front door in to the crisp cold christmas night.

This next bit is in the third party

When they got to the Gatehouse, the young married couple went inside and took off their outer coats. Luciano lead the way to their bedroom .He closed the door behind them and went to his husband's side. He put his arms around Mayer's waist and whispered in his ears. "May I undress you Master?." Mayer nodded as Luciano began to help him off with his clothes. Mayer shivered as he felt the cool air kiss his bare skin.

He felt his Luciano gently give his bare shoulder soft butterfly kisses. Luciano, then lead Mayer to their bed. Luciano undressed and he got into the bed beside Mayer. He gently daped himself over his naked husband's body. He then, gathered Mayer in his arms, and whispered in his ear, his fingers gently caressing Mayer's cheek." Would you open yourself to me? Would you allow me to ravage you, Darling Mayer?"

In response to this Mayer spread his legs and put his knees up, thus exposing his entrance to Luciano. Luciano sucked in his breath at the sight of the beautiful body being offered to him and spoke huskily. " Oh my darling Mayer, you are so beautiful. " He gently stroked his husband's manhood with his fingers causing Mayer to sigh in pleasure "Oh My Luciano..." Luciano smiled as he could feel both his and Mayer's maleness getting hard. With every touch his husband gave him, Mayer such pleasure that he could barely contain himself. He whimpered "Please, Luciano..."

But then Luciano did something that sent a feeling of sheer pleasure the likes at which Mayer had never experience before. Luciano had put his head between Mayer's legs and began to gave gentle kisses to Mayer's throbbing entrance.

This made Mayer cry out in sheer tormented pleasure " Oh Luciano. I love you. Please My Luciano make me your. " Luciano then took Mayer's maleness in his mouth and began to suck it leisurely. This drove his husband close to the edge of desire.

Luciano also ran his fingers through the softness that was his lover's pubs that surrounded the base of his manhood. Luciano soon brought his husband to his climax. Luciano took every last drop of his husband's seed, that Mayer gave him.

When Mayer's maleness had gone limp, Luciano's mouth lovingly released him, causing Mayer to cry out at the loss of his husband's lips. Luciano went up to take Mayer in his arms and whispered soothingly into his ear. " Would you like to taste your self?"

Licking his dry lips, Mayer nodded and Luciano gently kissed him, allowing the taste of his own body's fluid to cover Mayer's longing tongue then huskliy spoke, his voice thick with lust and wanting. "Would you ride me, Luciano? Please, I need to feel you inside me. Please I want you to ride me. Ride me please."

Luciano thrusted his manhood into his husband's entrance and rode him, as he ran his hands over Mayer's bare chest. As he did, Luciano felt Mayer's hands touching his body, his husband's fingers gently caressing Luciano's inner thigh. Soon they brought each other to a glorious climax as they called one another's names. The couple, then lay together, tired, yet content.

this next bit is in Luciano's pov

Mayer gently ran his hand up and down my bare arm causing me to sigh under the touch . I lay with my head resting on Mayer's chest and my hand on Mayer' stomach. We lay under a velvet quilt, enjoying each others nakeness. I lifted my head and gazed in to my husband's beautiful eyes. Mayer returned the gaze as he smiled and ran his fingers through my hair. "What are you thinking of , My Luciano?"

Smiling as I gently kissed him as I fingered his nipple. "I was just remembering the first christmas we spent in this bed." He smiled as I gave his stomach soft butterfly kisses, and sighed. I looked at him as I spoke again " That night, was the happiest yet the saddest night of my life. I was happy you had come to the party and to see you again. But when you told me of your engagement to Madeline . It had broken my heart, I honestly thought I had lost you. But then you came to me that night, to this bed, and told me that it was I, you wanted not the marrage. It made my heart soar."

Mayer cupped my chin in his hands and kissed me. "It is still you, My Luciano what I want. You and OUR marrage. " I snuggled close to him as I feel his hands caressing my body. He then arranged our bodies so we were spooning. We lay with his bare body encircling my own under our quilt. I whispered breathlessly as Mayer kissed my shoulder,"Then it is I , You shall have my darling husband."Mayer then, put his arms bout me and began kissing my neck then nuzzled it with his nose. "Merry christmas my darling Luciano. I love you." I sighed as I murmur "Merry Christmas, dear Mayer, I love you." We soon fell asleep in each others arms.

this next part is in the third party.

So let us bid adeu to our Victorian NUKE for now.

Merry Christmas Luciano. Merry Christmas dear Mayer.

And to you girls and boys, The diva sends a Merry Christmas to all her Nuke Poppets every where.

the end.

hi guys and dolls hope you like this final chap of Christmas Doll.

there will be other stories in this uni through out the year.

look for other oakdale regs to make appearances.


End file.
